Irie vs Atobe
Court 3 vs Court 5 Atobe and Irie shakes hands at the net. Irie compliments how unexpectedly far the middle schoolers have gotten. The match sarts off with Irie's service play. During the game, Irie notices that Atobe's body balance, flexibility, and strenght have improved. Atobe unveils a new technique, Fugue Towards Despair. Court 3 members are shocked that Irie is losing badly, the score being 5-0 in Atobe's favour. However, when Atobe uses World of Ice, he realises that Irie has been toying with him all this time (he has no blindspots). Irie reveals his true self and scores. Atobe realises he's been made a fool of and tries to win. He serves and Irie immediately returns his serve. Atobe is getting pissed off while Irie keeps scoring. Despite all this, Atobe manages to return one of Irie's shots. He is stunned and figures Atobe's evolution is still improving. Atobe reveals a new move but it is immediately returned by a still faking Irie before its shown. The game count reaches 5-1, still in Atobe's favour. The high schoolers know Atobe is in trouble. Irie quickly wins a few more games. The middle school audience realise that Irie is indeed a strong player. Oni admits that both he and Irie are not what they seem. They're skill is much higher than their court number. Irie reveals that he can aso use World of Ice. The audience comments on Atobe's mental fortitude. Irie teases him about his pride however, he no longer cares about that anymore. Atobe collaspes. The current score is 6-5, in Irie's favour. A flashback of Atobe's past in England reveals he was called weak, but he trained relentlessly to defeat those bullies. Back to reality, Irie wants to finish the game quickly so he uses World of Ice on Atobe again. However, the icicles break. Atobe introduced a new Insight technique, Atobe Kingdom, allowing him to see Irie's bone structure. Atobe finally scores another point against Irie. The middle school audience, including the coaches are shocked to this new technique. Atobe starts laughing and calls on Irie for his acting. Atobe continues to use Atobe Kingdom, he wins a game, with the current score being 6-6, tiebreak. Atobe scores the first point in the tie-break. He goes on to win the next 2 points, the score reaching 3-0 in Atobe's favour. The middle schoolers realise the reason for Atobe not hitting smashes and that Irie keeps aiming for Atobe's feet. Irie aims for the Drop Shot and Atobe hurts his ankles trying to return it. Both players agree to the endurance battle. The tie-break score is now 187 all. Irie does not understand Atobe's motivation to keep going. He keeps trying to hit "finishing blows" but Atobe refuses to give in. Atobe reads Irie's Drop Shot so he hits a lob instead. Atobe attemps to reach for it, however, he crashes into a wall. Touched by Atobe's performance, Irie lies and says he can't raise his shoulder anymore. The match turns out to be a no-game. Category:Individual Matches Category:Matches Category:U-17 Camp Matches